Take Me Out To The Ball Game, Now Take Me Home!
by RandomDancing123
Summary: Maka and her friends go out for a day... to a baseball game! But as we all know, sports aren't really Maka's thing... how will she deal? Read this to find out!


**A/N- **I had the idea for this one shot during my soccer game… yeah, that's what I think about during games! Ha ha, we won though, so yay! Yeah, anyway, had a bunch of new story ideas and I'm gonna try to work around my school, and practice, and homework to write more… yeah, I think I'll get better results on weekends… anyway, I hope you like this!

**Take Me Out to the Ball Game, Now Take me Home!**

Maka weaved her way through the crowded row of seats. She tripped once more and let out a loud groan of frustration. "Okay, whose bright idea was this anyway?" She said in a louder voice addressing her friends, who had dragged her with them.

Soul, Black Star, and Kid looked at each other, then raised their hands. Maka looked at Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona, none of which made any indication as to this being their ideas.

"Really?" Maka asked. "This is _so_ not majority rules…"

"Yeah, well, you girls still owe us for your 'shopping day'" Soul said, shuddering at the memory.

Maka looked at Tsubaki for help, or maybe a loophole, but she just shrugged. "Sorry, it's true" Tsubaki said ruefully.

"Fine…" Maka grumbled "But why did _I_ have to come, you _know_ I hate baseball, and all other sports for that matter!"

"Hey, sit down!" Came the voice from the row behind them. Maka turned around and gave the guy a death glare. He looked around and slowly sat down.

"Well, that would be because you're our friend and you kind of have to." Liz said.

"Fair enough" Maka said reluctantly. She abruptly tripped again, this time dropping her popcorn and spilling it all over the floor. "Oh, you're kidding me!" She exclaimed. She dropped down in her chair banged her head against her hands.

Soul laughed. "Here, you can share mine." He plopped down in the seat next to his meister and held out his own bag to her. She shook her said with a muffled "no thanks".

About halfway into the game, Maka had already taken out her book in sheer boredom. She didn't understand the rules, and it didn't look like she would anytime soon. Suddenly, everyone cheered, making Maka yelp in surprise and drop her book onto the sticky-soda-coated floor. Maka's eye twitched. She reached over Soul and got a bunch of napkins, picking up the corner of the book with her fingertips and covering every square inch of the cover with the napkins.

"Hey, what are you reading anyway, Tales of the Mummy?" Soul asked jokingly.

"Shut up… just shut up…" Maka said tiredly.

Half an hour later, Maka was almost finished with her book. She was glad the game was almost over, she didn't want to sit for the remainder while doing nothing. She heard the announcer make a commotion about something she couldn't quite catch. _Probably just another goal… wait, wasn't it a home run…?_ As she sat there pondering the correct term and reading more of her book, she suddenly heard Soul's scream of "MAKA LOOK OUT!"

"WHAT HA- OW!" Maka asked, head snapping up from her book. If she looked up in time, she'd have been able to see the foul ball coming straight for her head. She dropped her head into her lap and groaned.

Soul reached over and put his hand on Maka's back and rubbed it comfortingly. "It's alright…" He reassured. He didn't have the heart to tell her that she was on camera…

Back in Death City…

Spirit Albarn sat in his living room, watching the baseball game on cable. He was excitedly watching when the announcer mentioned a foul ball. He laughed when he saw said ball collide with a girl's head.

"HA, I feel bad for _that_ poor, little- MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He said, before noticing the sandy haired girl was in fact his daughter. He immediately started bawling and screaming. There was a bang coming from beneath Spirit's floor.

"Hey, keep it down, will you, you crazy old man!" Came the annoyed voice of his neighbor.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

At the baseball game…

"Do you want to go home now?" Soul asked Maka quietly.

"Yes… please…" She weakly answered.

And Maka decided right then and there, she was never ever EVER going to another baseball game AGAIN!

**A/N- **Yaayerz! Yeah, ironically enough, as much as Maka sucks at sports (I love her, but there's no avoiding that!), baseball/softball (I don't see much of a difference and I don't-care which gender plays which sport!) would be the only sport that Maka would be able to play well! I mean, it's basically hitting a ball with a bat, and hitting kishins with a scythe is what she does best! And did anyone besides me notice that Sparky Sparky Boom Man/Combustion Man in Avatar: The Last Airbender looks like the Kishin from Soul Eater! Anyway, thanks a lot to my cousin for editing!

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review! The only werewolves that don't suck are Lupin and Sam! BYYYYYE!


End file.
